Dance With the Devil
by SourCandyX
Summary: You need a little pain to remind you how to feel. When it's all you can feel you need to shake things up, enter those who are willing to offer up a new kind of distraction. Paul/OC. Dark. Rated M for language/adult themes/violence etc.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Finally a Funny Games story. I love this movie, I think all performances were brilliant. Brutally seductive. Anyways this story will involve both our beloved sociopaths with the addition of and OC. I love creating new characters and watch them intertwine with characters I already enjoy. **

**Rated M for violence/language/adult situations, etc. All the usual themes. **

**Please enjoy. xo**

* * *

><p><em>The rain fell heavily against her as she ran. Although it was no use. They'd find her eventually. They always did. You can't win a game with their rules. Her breaths became shorter as she ran, a sharp twinge of pain flashed away at her side. A sickness brewed in her stomach. Screams formed in her throat. Yet she couldn't stop. There was no more time. No time to lose it. They were coming.<em>

* * *

><p>The soft vibrations of the car felt soothing against my skin, each bump in the road felt effortless. Eyes smiled at me from the front seat mirror, nodding my head I returned the gaze. I felt a force pulling my eyes away to the empty seat beside me. I would have to look sooner or later. Taking a deep breath I caved, letting my eyes trace over where she should have been. The seat felt cold to the touch, the leather so even and untouched. It sent a shiver up my arm, leaving small goose bumps patterned along my skin. Closing my eyes I looked away. Now wasn't the time to let myself go. I needed to stay strong. They didn't need to see me hurting.<p>

It wasn't long before we arrived, the house looked as it always had. Beautiful. The white shutters across the windows shone brightly in the sunlight. The house was radiant in any weather. It stood proudly on a slight hill facing the lake. I would be proud to call it home.

"You ready to come in?"

Tearing my eyes away I looked at my Aunt Kate. Her face was filled with a sincere optimism. Nodding my head, I unclipped my seatbelt and slid out of the backseat not letting myself look back. Gravel crunched under my feet as I walked to the front door, slinging my bag over my shoulder I reached for the handle. Pushing the door wide the smell hit me. It smelt like childhood. Nothing had really changed in the years I'd been visiting, everything looked the same. Letting a small smiled cover my lips I walked further into the hallway.

"Same as always, huh?" the voice whispered in my ear. Making me jump. Turning around I let my bag slip to the floor, landing with a dull thud I smiled wider.

Uncle Henry's eyes widened at the sound before he opened his arms for an embrace.

"What are you keeping in that thing" he joked; his voice nestled against my hair.

"Always be prepared"

I felt him laugh softly to himself, the sound echoed against my chest. Taking a final squeeze he released me, taking a good look at me his face softened. I could see the sadness behind his eyes. He was trying his best to conceal it. But I wasn't a child anymore, not so naïve. I could see the pain he felt because I had felt it too.

"I'm glad you chose to visit us again…" he paused.

"After everything that happened." His hand squeezed tightly on my shoulder, enough to leave a mark. But I let him touch me, he needed an outlet too.

"I'm happy you let me come to stay. I only have good memories here" I looked around him.

"it'll be good for me to spend some time away from Mom and Dad and their concerned looks." I half smiled up at him.

"I want to be here Henry. It'll be good for me". He nodded, agreeing with me.

"I'm glad you came back Beth".

He gave a final nod before picking up the grocery bag and heading into the kitchen. I stood a moment in silence, listening to the hands of the clock tick. A large mahogany grandfather clock stood proudly up against the wall in the hallway. I had always admired that clock. The detailing on the face was exquisite. Sapphire blue outlined with a gold trim. I noted the time, three twenty four. It had only taken a few hours drive, not bad.

Sighing to myself I remembered I needed to call my Mother. Shit. Glancing over my shoulder I saw Aunt Kate taking in the last of the bags from the car, she smiled back at me.

Picking up my bag I headed upstairs to the guest bedroom. The floorboards creaked at my presence, just as always. Placing my bag down on the bed I started to unpack my things. I was here for two weeks, my bag showed this. It bulged at the seams, almost seeming to take a breath when I unzipped it. We always stayed for two weeks; July was a beautiful month up here. Fourth of July weekend always had some type of fireworks display and grand party. One that this year I was keen to attend. She would want to be a part of the celebrations; I wasn't going to deny her a good time along with me. The image of her face came into my view and halted me in my unpacking. A sharp pain of grief stabbed at my heart. Her face smiled widely, she was laughing. It was from a memory at the beach when we were twelve. Her dark hair floated around her as she laughed. I couldn't help the tears that fell down my cheek. Clenching my fists I broke myself out of the memory. Fiercely wiping away the tears I took a deep breath and her face disappeared away from view. A sharp yelp escaped my lips, in that instant she was with me again. I'd made her go away.

"Stop it" I said to myself. It wasn't doing me any favours in crying. She never appreciated tears when she was alive, even little more in her death. I wouldn't be an emotional wreck. I wouldn't let myself sully her memory with tears. She was strong, I needed to be too.

* * *

><p>When I reappeared downstairs dinner was sitting on the table. I took a long inhale and smiled to myself. Kate greeted me at the door,<p>

"I was just about to call you down. Did you call your Mom?"

I nodded. My Mom was the same as she had been when I'd left. _Are you sure you want to go there? I know you're being strong for her, but it's ok if you want to stay with us. Call me everyday. You know I love you don't you…_

I knew it was her way of dealing with everything. I couldn't be mad at her for caring. She had lost her too. I had seriously debated staying with her, the look on her face when I had told her I wanted to come back here made me doubt my decision. She looked so lost.

"Yeah, I spoke to her. She sends her love". They both smiled, and I took a seat opposite Kate. Everything looked so enticing and tasted even better.

After the meal we all sat in the lounge, an old movie played on the television. Something with Humphrey Bogart. I enjoyed the company; we all sat in silence eyes glued to the screen. It was nice to not feel compelled to fill the silence with idle conversation. That's what I loved about Kate and Henry, they knew when something needed said and when it was best to be left alone. The movie drew to a close; I let out a languid yawn as I watched darkness filling the skies. Rubbing my bare shoulders I moved to stand,

"I think I'm gonna go to bed. Thank you for dinner Kate, it was delicious." Kate smiled and stood up, her arms opened for a hug. She whispered a _You're welcome_ into my ear as she embraced.

"Goodnight".

The walk to my room was silent, I could hear the gentle buzz of the television below me but that was all. I couldn't even hear the crickets. I paused at my door before I walked inside, moonlight spilled in through the window and into the room. At the end of the beam of light was a photo frame. My chest tightened as I approached it. I already knew what it was. Tracing my fingers over the frame I smiled down at it. It was a picture taken last year, at the lake house of her and I. It was a picture she had taken at arms length, we were both a little tipsy at the time and it showed on our face. Our smiles were carefree and euphoric. Last year we were both High School seniors, graduating with honours. Placing the photo back in its place I walked over to my bed. How everything had changed in less than a year.

Lying down on my bed I wanted to scream endless curse words. Wanted to slam my fists against the wall until I bled. Wanted to be ok. Gradually I felt the lull of sleep drawing me in. I wondered again if tonight I would dream of her. I wondered if things would get better. If I would be able to move forward. If someone could pull me out from drowning. I sighed to myself, closing my eyes. In real life there are no white knights waiting to save you.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Please let me know what you thought of this chapter and the story premise itself. _**

**_Cheers xo. _**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. 

I dreamt of her again last night. This time is was a memory of the last time I'd spoken to her. We were out getting coffee, talking of how we should spend the summer. Then time all goes slow, she starts falling and I can't reach her. I hear her screaming but I can't help her. I'm frozen to the spot. I try to call her name but the words get stuck in my throat. I watch helpless as she slips further and further away in darkness.

Waking up tears streamed down my cheeks, leaving a damp spot where I lay. Putting my head in my hands I take a second to get it together. I take a few deep breaths, brushing my hair away from my face. Mornings light streams innocently through the curtains, giving the room a golden aura. Stepping out of bed, I grab a hair tie and put my hair into a messy bun before retrieving a towel and head for the shower.

The steam from the water clears my mind, leaving me feeling refreshed. I dress quickly, a growl from my stomach tells me to hurry up. Shaking out my hair I move to open my closet, taking a peek outside I opt for some jean shorts and a peach camisole. Summer's up here can also be notoriously humid, the fewer clothes the better. Walking over to the dressing table I glimpse the picture again, my stomach flutters uncomfortably. Moving my eyes back up I catch myself in the wall mirror.

My Mom was right, I look different. My body still looks the same, small-defined breasts and long legs. Yet my face has lost something. My eyes look far older, tired almost. Taking a step closer I peer harder at myself, testing the skin on my reflection. Making sure it is me. The blues of my eyes have darkened, they don't glint anymore. They're just a deep blue. Fixing my hair into loose curls I steal my eyes away from the mirror. Sighing I paint a smile onto my face and head downstairs.

.

"Aunt Kate? Uncle Henry?" my voice echoes in the silence. Stepping off the final step I pause to listen. Nothing. I walk into the lounge; the television sits silent and unused in the corner of the room. The curtains are all open but no one is here. I take a step outside into the hall to check the time, eleven thirty five. Squinting my eyes I venture into the kitchen. Again it's empty.

"Are you guys here?"

I'm met with silence once more. Leaning up against the sink I peer outside, Henry's car is gone. Stepping back I notice a white sheet of paper stuck to the fridge door. I let out a little breath that I didn't realise I was holding. Removing the magnet I pick up the paper;

_Beth,_

_Kate and I have had to go into the office, a problem with the shipping to Japan. Not sure what time we will be back, sorry kiddo. There's food in the freezer, so please help yourself. I've also left $40 for Pizza related emergencies. I know you love Italian. _

_Both our cell numbers are on the notice board, along with the office line. _

_Be home as soon as we can. _

_H & K. xxx_

I had to smile at his note. It was so Henry. Placing the note back down on the counter I moved to open the fridge. I took out the carton of orange juice and a box of eggs. Pouring myself a glass I took a long sip. Bending down under the kitchen counter I found a frying pan, flicking on the stove I worked on making some scrambled eggs. The smell of food made my stomach growl in anticipation. Opening the bread bin I stuck a slice of toast into the toaster.

Finally my meal was ready, slipping the eggs onto the slice of toast I headed out of the kitchen and into the lounge. I flicked on the television, mainly for background noise. I loved this house, but when it was all quiet it could be a little creepy.

The vibration from my jean pocket made me jump, spilling a little orange juice on the sofa.

"Fuck"

Placing my food on the coffee table, I grabbed a tissue and dabbed gently. Praying Kate wouldn't notice anything. Retrieving my phone I glanced at the number, it was Stephen. Scrolling my eyes down I read his message.

_._

_Stephen:_

_Where are you? I called your house but your Mom said you were out of town. Why didn't you tell me? I miss you. X_

_._

Licking my dry lips I debated replying to him. My fingers hovered lightly over the keypad before I shut it closed. It would go unanswered like every one of his messages. I wasn't ready to deal with him again. I quickly finished my food, glancing once more at the faint stain beside me. _Shit. _I would need to sort that before they got back.

Placing my dishes in the dishwasher I leant back against the kitchen counter top. Thinking things over. Was coming here alone a mistake? I let out a long breath before grabbing keys and my phone and heading out the door. I needed some air.

The afternoon sun shone brightly in the sky, the warmth felt soothing on my skin. Gravel crunched underneath my feet as I walked down the drive and to the lake. Light skimmed beautifully off the top of the water, it shimmered so smoothly.

Taking a seat on the grass verge I picked up a stone and threw it, watching it ripple the water. Lying back against the grass I placed my hand over my eyes, just enjoying the soft air brushing against my warm skin. Kicking off my sandals I stretched my legs and dipped my toes in the cool water. It immediately sent shivers up my legs. It wasn't late enough in the day for the water to have warmed. Sitting up more I leant back on my hands, taking in the view of the lake.

We used to sail occasionally on the neighbours boat each summer, we loved it. It was a highlight. We used to skim our hands across the water as we moved, pretending we caused the large waves. I hadn't sailed in years.

Time slipped by as the sun moved further overhead, soft clouds floated by too. They brought coldness to the wind. Sitting up fully I watched the sky getting a little darker. Brushing my arms down I stood up. Gathering my things I headed back along the grass to the drive.

Unlocking the door I stepped inside, kicking off my shoes. Placing the keys back on the hook I noticed the answer machine flashing. Pressing the button Kate's voice filled the silence.

* * *

><p><em>"Hi Beth, must have called when you're out. Listen we're sorry about not waking you this morning, you looked so peaceful we decided it was best to let you sleep. Anyway things at the office are still really busy, Henry said he left you some money for dinner, sorry about this… Henry could you get Tokyo on the line…Sorry Beth, hopefully this mess will be sorted soon. See you when we can. Bye."<em>

* * *

><p>The message tone clicked off with a sharp beep. Looking at the clock it was now three fifty two. Shrugging my shoulder I walked into the kitchen, flicking on the radio I moved to pour myself a glass of juice. I felt my heartbeat quicken as a new song started. My hand froze of the fridge handle, turning my head I glanced at the radio. Otis Redding; <em>Try A Little Tenderness<em>. I adored this song, my Mom used to sing it to me when I was younger. It was always my first choice for my first dance at my wedding. His voice was so velvet smooth; it had such heart and soul to it.

Letting the handle go I let the music fill my body, my lips automatically began to sing along, as my hips swayed to the soft rhythm. As the song picked up pace I closed my eyes and let go. I didn't care. I sang out loud, twisting my body to the music. My heartbeat fast in my chest as I danced around the kitchen. When the song finished I felt a large smile grace me lips. My cheeks pulled back allowing the smile. Taking a deep breath I turned around to see a pair of eyes watching me from the window.

"Jesus Christ!"

I jumped back, hitting myself against the counter top. The face smiled back at me shyly. I grabbed my hand over my chest, trying to slow my heartbeat. Watching the face, it moved across over the front door. A little panicked I followed quickly out in to the hall and to the front door. There he stood, looking up at me timidly. He had light blonde hair, with a messy fringe that covered some of his face. I noticed his clothing, he was in white polo shirt and navy blue shorts with matching navy boating shoes. I must say he fitted in with the type of people that lived here.

We stood a moment in silence, me still reeling from the shock of seeing his face.

"Hello" he spoke finally, his voice was quite soft. It matched his appearance.

I snapped out of my daze and moved forward, closer to the door. I gave him another look over before opening the door slightly.

"Hi"

He gestured to right of him.

"I'm sorry if I startled you before" his cheeks reddened slightly, he looked embarrassed. I half smiled.

"It's ok. No one died." I half joked. His face turned serious, giving a gentle nod.

"I'm staying next door, I was wondering if I could borrow some eggs".

The request took me by surprise. I smiled, opening the door a little wider.

"Yeah sure. Come in". Opening the door I let him step into the hallway, he stood with his hands folded neatly at his front. Looking at him again I moved into the kitchen, opening the fridge I could see him out of the corner of my eye, he was looking outside. As if he was waiting for something. Grabbing the carton of eggs I called out to him,

"How many do you need?"

"Uh, three please."

I nodded, that left one spare. Sliding the egg carton out I slipped the spare egg in a container placing it back on the shelf. Picking up the carton I walked back along to the hallway.

"Three eggs." I gave the box over to him.

"Thank-you" he smiled softly down at me and moved back out of the door. I watched him leave, smiling to myself at the absurdity of the situation.

Closing the door I walked into the kitchen, grabbing a pen to write eggs on the shopping list when I heard a smash. Dropping the pen I ventured back into the hallway where the silhouettes of two people now stood.

"Yes?" I enquired.

The boy from before looked even more uncomfortable this time. His face held an air of embarrassment. I flicked my gaze from him to the taller boy.

"I'm sorry, but Peter here dropped the eggs" he smiled. Sighing quietly to myself I moved to open the door, I felt a pulling within me not to. Shaking the feeling off I opened the door.

The tall boy extended his hand,

"I'm Paul. This is Peter". I gingerly accepted his hand; his grip was firm but not too tight.

"Beth" I stated coolly. Paul nodded,

"Nice to meet you Beth". I half smiled, looking at the now egg covered box in Peter's hands.

"Would it be possible for more eggs?" Paul asked.

"I'm afraid there's only one left" I said apologetically, hand firm on the door handle.

Paul and Peter's face remained unchanged.

"But we need three" Peter said.

I smiled,

"Well you had three". The humour in my voice appeared to be lost on them.

"We will just take the last egg then" Paul said coldly. Taking a deep breath I stood my ground.

"I'm sorry but I can't give you that. It's our last one"

Paul smirked.

"You gave Tubby three before, what is one more?" I squinted up at him. He appeared so smug for someone I had just met. Peter looked t him with disdain, clearly not a favourable nickname.

Tucking my hair behind my ears I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, wait here" I gave them a final look before leaving the door to fetch the remaining egg.

When I returned they had moved into the hallway, they stood side-by-side hands folded, like before. Paul was now looking around the hallway, taking note of everything it seemed.

I looked at Peter, who held his hand out.

"This is a beautiful house, don't you agree Peter" Paul's eyes were still wandering around behind me.

Ignoring him I handed Peter the final egg.

"Here you go". Peter smiled down at me. As I released the egg Peter's hand opened too wide, letting the egg slip out of his grasp. It landed with a quick splat on the wooden flooring.

"Shit" I muttered, glaring up at Peter. Paul now looked at the mess,

"Tubby, what are you like" he said it so innocently, yet his eyes had a quality to them I didn't like. Grabbing a towel from the kitchen I bent down and scooped up the mess I could. Becoming annoyed I looked up to both the boys.

"Well I'm officially out of eggs. Maybe you should go" it came out quite bitterly, but I didn't care, I was pissed off. Standing back up, I held the towel in my hands. My eyes flicked to the door, raising my eyebrow I waited for them to move. They didn't.

"There's not need for rudeness Beth. We just want eggs" Paul said.

I opened my mouth in protest of his arrogant calmness.

"There are no more eggs" I clarified. I looked at Peter.

"He broke them, remember?" I tried to keep as calm as possible. Paul's face changed again,

"This really is a lovely house. Do you live here?" he took a step forward. Exhaling a breath I looked up at his calm face.

"No. This is my Aunt and Uncles house. I'm just visiting for the summer". Paul nodded, taking a glance around me.

"And where are they?"

I didn't like his tone of voice. I needed to lie.

"They just popped out for the afternoon. They should be back soon". I kept my voice level and calm. Paul looked down at me, I smiled back at him.

"Did you hear that Tom, Beth's Aunt and Uncle will be back soon". I looked over at Peter, he smiled strangely back at me.

"We should hurry then Jerry".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tom and Jerry come to play... **

**xo. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

.

I stood for a moment, feeling my heart beating rapidly in my chest.

"I think it would best if you left now" I stared hard at Paul, he seemed to be the more dominant of the two. Maybe staring him down would prove something useful. His face broke into a soft smirk as he watched me.

"As I said before Beth, there is no need for rudeness. We just want to play a game". Shrugging my shoulders I strode to the door, pulling it open.

"Yeah well I don't want to play your fucking game, ok?" I gestured with my free hand for them to leave.

"She might be trouble Jerry." Peter whispered loud enough. I raised my eyebrow at him; he glanced at Paul who stood smugly, arms folded.

"Makes the game more interesting". He mused, eyes never leaving me. I waited another moment before I'd had enough, they were strangers and they were creeping me the fuck out. Storming into the kitchen I lay the towel down and picked up the cordless. Turning back to them I dialled the numbers.

"Get out of this house, or I'm calling the cops" my voice had lost its calm edge; panic was evident in my tone now. Paul stalked closer to me, menace in his eyes.

"That would be cheating now Beth".

Before I could move out of his way his fist connected harshly with my stomach. Air rushed out of my lungs, doubling me over. I couldn't even scream out. My hands reached out as I fell forward, but my arms moved too slowly and I banged my head against the wall. I tried to breathe again. I felt hands pulling me upwards, it made me drop the phone letting it crash onto the tiled floor.

"We want to play a game Beth, that's all" Paul's even tone made me shudder; he was too close to me. His hands temporally released me, letting me lean back against the counter before his hands were on me again, this time his fingers wrapped around my hair. The initial flash of pain caused me to call out, enough breath had returned for me to show my disdain.

"Let go of me"

Whilst I tried to release myself from Paul's grasp I noticed he was pulling me through to the lounge. I watched as Peter stood in the hall watching us, he caught my gaze smiled and closed the front door. I felt sick.

.

After the struggle Paul released his hands, allowing me to fall back on the couch. I caught my breath and smoothed down my hair, ignored the burning sensation coming from my scalp. I sat still, just watching as Paul took a seat before me.

Peter came back into view and stood just to the side of Paul.

"You should let Peter look at your head, he's a medical student". Paul's words were so controlled and even, he was fucking psychotic. Peter made a move forward; I flinched back on the sofa.

"Please. Don't touch me".

Paul smirked widely.

"All this trouble for the sake of politeness". Clasping his hands together he looked at Peter who was still standing a little before me. I looked up at him, I thought about hitting or kicking him in some way. Maybe it would give me a chance to get to the kitchen and find a weapon. My eyes flicked to Paul's, he gave me a look as if he had read my thoughts. His head tilted to the side as he watched me.

"Our games have rules Beth"

Averting my eyes from his I looked around the room. I needed to get out of this situation.

"Don't feel like playing our game? How about we make a bet?" the edge in Paul's voice made me look at him, however I kept silent.

"I don't think she wants to bet" Peter chimed in.

"She has to" Paul said plainly.

Peter joined Paul on the couch opposite me. His face was cherub like, his smile so childlike.

"What time is it now Tom?

Peter glanced at his watch.

"Four thirty"

"Ok, we bet that by let's say, nine am tomorrow, you'll be dead".

My stomach clenched harshly at his words. I felt my heart drumming in my ears. My eyes widened slightly as I looked at them both, I could see the enjoyment in both of their faces.

"…. And you bet that you'll be alive".

Paul sat back in the chair, grinning softly.

"What kind of bet is that?" I said, stunned.

"A promising one" Paul finished. He stood up, along with Peter. I scooted back on the seat.

"Shall we begin?".

.

My head began to ache where I'd hit the wall. I wanted to see how it looked, but right now I needed to focus on the two men before me.

"First game, Peter could you fetch me a knife, thank you". Peter nodded once and headed off in to the kitchen, leaving me face to face with Paul. I stood up automatically, I let my arms fall down by my thighs, just making sure that my legs were there if I needed to run.

I heard the sound of the silverware drawer opening. My heart skipped a beat.

"Look, you've scared the shit out of me, you can just go now" I made me lip stay strong. Tears would get me nowhere.

"Beth, let's not forget the importance of entertainment."

Peter sauntered back in the room, twisting the large butcher knife between his hands. Light danced off the length of the blade, shining in my eyes.

"I think you'll enjoy this game Beth, it's a game of truth." Paul took a step forward; I backed up against the couch edging my bets if I could make it out of the room before they caught me.

I managed to sidestep his frame before his gloved hands snapped out and caught my elbow; he yanked me back with a force that caused me to fall back into him.

"Where are you going, we're just getting started" his voice purred in my ear. Squirming my head away I pushed myself away from him. His grip on my elbow moved down to both my wrists. Paul pulled sharply on them as he sat me down on the opposite couch next to him.

I didn't like being this close to him, I immediately regretted wearing my peach camisole. It was too casual for this situation, too normal. I was showing too much skin, the shorts sat high up on my thighs. I could feel their eyes on my skin.

Releasing my wrists Paul smiled at me.

"Peter, the knife"

Peter's hands came into view from behind me, the blade passed right in front of my face. I made myself look at it and not wince.

I wanted to run, everything screamed at me to run. But I was trapped. I could feel Peter breathing softly behind me, and Paul's cold eyes were staring me down in front of me.

"Are you ready to play Beth?"

Clucking my tongue, I glared at him.

"Do I have a choice?" Every ounce of resentment I was feeling came out in that sentence. Paul smirked.

"No. Let's play. This game is very simple, you tell the truth you avoid getting cut, however you tell a lie you will get cut".

I let out a breath.

"How will you know if I'm telling the truth?" I asked sceptically.

"How do I know you won't cut me anyway?"

"That's the beauty of the game," Peter sounded from behind me. Before I had a chance to retort Paul spoke up again.

"First question" Paul paused, taking hold of my wrist again, pulling it out to full extension. The shock of his touch made me gasp loudly.

"What is your name?"

I looked at him questioningly. Was this a trick?

"Beth Willis".

Paul's face lit up,

"See, it's not so hard after all" he tightened his grip on my wrist.

"Next question. When do your Aunt and Uncle really get back?". My heart thumped loudly in my chest. Fuck. Fighting to keep my face calm I spoke.

"Later this afternoon"

Imminent pain burned my upper arm. Looking down I saw a bright red line appear on my skin, a tiny droplet of blood spilled from the surface.

"You asshole" I groaned out, trying to pull my arm back.

Peter's hands landed on both my shoulders, holding me in place. Biting my tongue I stopped myself calling them all the names under the sun, and focused on breathing slowly.

"Now, we both know that was a lie Beth. We knew the moment you mentioned it. Now you seem like a smart girl" with his free hand he brushed away a stray hair that had fallen over my eyes.

"The truth will, literally set you free" Paul's eyes flicked up to Peter's then back to mine.

"Shall we try that again"

Rolling my eyes, I answered again.

"I don't know when they will be back." I paused looking at him,

"You can check the machine" I spat, seeing the flash of doubt in his eyes. Paul nodded, flicking the knife in front of his face.

"It's so much easier when people tell the truth" he moved the knife along with each word, emphasising a very real threat. I was still getting over how calm and polite they were being. Clearly there were a few loose screws in their brain. It was fucking madness.

"Are you pretty Beth?" Paul's voice held a smooth quality to it. Raising my eyebrow I watched him for a sign of anything. Fuck it. I was already in a bad situation, why not speak my mind.

"Surely that's a matter of opinion" I stated honestly, keeping my eyes fixed on his.

Paul smiled.

"Very good Beth." I felt a slight twinge of relief. That was soon extinguished once Paul pressed the blade tight against my arm.

"However I will need an answer".

He pressed harder against me; I felt the metal piercing the skin. What could I say? It was a trap either way. If I said one thing they could twist it to however they pleased. You couldn't win a game when they determined the rules.

"Silence isn't an answer" Peter said from behind me.

"Beth" Paul teased, digging the knife deeper.

This hurt much more than the first time. The pain was elongated.

"Yes!" I cried out "I'm pretty" I breathed out harshly and he removed the knife, leaving a fine lined red scratch on my skin.

"You're getting the hang of this"

I felt my eyes stinging. I felt utterly trapped.

"Why are you here all alone?"

"What?" I asked automatically.

Another flash of pain spread over my skin.

"Fuck!" I groaned out. Flicking my eyes back to Paul I glared at him.

"Why are you here, in this house, all alone?" Paul clarified.

"I'm just visiting my Aunt and Uncle. We do it every summer. Are we done with the fucked up twenty questions yet?" my voice was flustered. I hated the way he was looking at me.

"Whose we?" Peter asked. Paul looked up at him, nodding proudly.

"Good spot Tom" he looked back at me. I tried to look up at Peter, but Paul clasped my chin, pulling me round to look at him.

"I do believe that was a question Beth". I sat confused, squinting my eyes up at him.

Paul let go of my chin; sitting back he released my wrist, letting it fall numb on my lap.

"Perhaps you need a new incentive. Wouldn't want to scar that pretty face of yours"

"Hold her head steady" Paul barked at Peter. Immediately I twisted away, using my spare hand to try and get Peter's hands off me.

"No, stop!" I cried out.

Paul held the knife a few inches away from my cheek, I made myself look. I needed to be calmer. Control yourself. I felt my chest rise and fall quicker as Paul moved closer.

"You don't realise what you said do you?"

I could only look at him, words wouldn't form.

_"I'm just visiting my Aunt and Uncle. We do it every summer…" _Paul mimicked my voice.

"Once more. Whose _we _Beth?"

Oh fuck. I struggled again in vain. Peter's gloved hands never budged.

"Ah, ah, ah Beth" Paul pressed the knife lightly against my cheek, letting me feel the coldness of the tip.

Sighing in defeat I looked away from Paul.

"My cousin and I".

"Where is she?" Peter asked quickly.

"Can't you tell Tubby, she's dead" his tone was so neutral. Yet there was something else behind his words. It wasn't a kindness by any means, but a certain sensitivity.

Snapping my head back around I looked at him.

He smirked lightly, watching me.

"I'm not wrong am I" he was so smug. Licking my lips, I shook my head.

Paul released my cheek; he gave a look up to Peter, whose hands left my head too.

"That wasn't so bad now was it? You're doing a lot better than most people do. At least you're not crying, that would be pathetic". Paul gave another trademark smiles. A smile that wasn't happy. He was the fucking anti-Christ of smiles.

Standing up before me, he extended his hand to me.

"You should really get those cuts bandaged up."

I stared up at him. He was fucking unbelievable.

Game one may have been over, but I wasn't relived in the least. I felt things could only get worse.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh those boys sure don't know how to play nice. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. 

The cuts on my arm stung as I walked, every step pushed air over them, reminding me of their presence. Blood had started trickling down my arm, pooling in my hand. As much as I now hated him, he was right. I needed a bandaged or my clothes and possibly furnishings would be ruined. Stepping out nervously in to the hallway, Paul stopped before me.

"Band aids, Beth?"

Clutching my arm I nodded in the direction of the bathroom.

"Underneath the sink, there should be a box full of supplies". There was a pause where I was unsure as if I would be allowed to retrieve them myself.

Paul raised his eyebrow at me, biting my lip I moved forward to get them. His arm halted me.

"Peter, now" he commanded. I heard a slight snort form Peter before he moved into the bathroom.

"Please, let him" his hushed tones unnerved me even more. Everything about him was so composed. Fuck, even his hair sat perfectly against his face. I just stared at him until Peter came back, box in hand.

Taking hold of my arm Paul lifted it slightly.

"Elevate the wound"

Turning his head he beamed a smile at me. As if this was something to be congratulated. Fighting the urge I remained silent.

The familiar sound of ripping plastic filed the air as peter took of the shiny wrapping of the band-aid. As his hand lifted to my arm I flinched backwards. I didn't want him to touch me again.

"I can do it," I stuttered out quickly.

The two boys shared a short chuckle.

"What kind of people would we be if we made you dress your own wounds".

Flicking my gaze between them both I relaxed a little in Paul's grasp, allowing Peter access to each cut. In my mind I pondered Paul's statement. What the fuck kind of people were they?

Peter finished quickly; perhaps he was a medical student. Looking down at the white bandages I wondered how long they would hold out. Once again a deathly silence fell over us all. As much as the unknown scared me I wanted something to happen, just so I could know what the hell I was dealing with. I looked back to Paul, whose face smiled.

"Game number two".

.

Taking a hold of my arm he pulled me along into the kitchen. My bare feet sounded lightly against the tiled flooring. Each step felt like I was walking on ice. It was unusually cold for this time of year. Glancing out of the window it had darkened significantly since this afternoon. I couldn't help but feel a tinge of humour. Pathetic fallacy alright.

"Something funny Beth?" Paul's voice sounded from before me. Snapping my gaze to him I dropped my smile. Was it funny? Of course it fucking wasn't. It was a joke I wasn't in on.

"Not at all" I smiled forcibly. Inciting a smirk of delight on Paul's face.

Paul dropped my arm quickly, letting it fall by my side. I felt Peter close behind me; half turning I leant back against the counter top. Trying to keep both of them in my eye line.

"Do you do this a lot?" it was more a thought floating around my head but somehow it slipped out of my mouth. Taking a breath I waited for any response.

"Everyone boy must have a hobby" Peter chimed up. His voice totally neutral. I scoffed as I looked at him. He seemed so innocent. Someone you wouldn't give a second look to. He just smiled casually back at me. Rolling my eyes I looked at Paul. He was the one in control of this fucked up double act. A wolf in sheep's clothing.

So they'd done this before. How many people had they subjected to this? I shuddered at the thought. To think that I could be the next statistic on some police file somewhere. It chilled me to the bone. Whatever they had planned I couldn't live. I'd seen their faces. It was already too late. That's when it hit me. One way or another someone had to die.

Paul's voice distracted me from my thoughts.

"This game is different from the last. I would go as far to say that it was a polar opposite. We don't want to hear the truth, we don't want to hear anything".

He smiled down at me. Putting his finger to his lips, hushing me. Suddenly Peter's hands were on me, one around my throat and the other around my mouth. His touch surprised me, leaving me gasping for breath. Paul leaned closer.

"If you can keep quiet." He paused.

"Well then, you win" he grinned.

Before I could register what that exactly entailed his fist connected with my stomach. Rendering me breathless, yet again. I let out a groan of pain as he hit me. My muffled words vibrated against Peter's hands. I could feel it on my lips. As I straightened myself up again Paul was right in front of me, too close.

His hands quickly settled themselves on my thighs. His gloved hands felt soft against my bare skin. My eyes widened at the contact. What the fuck was he doing?

I saw eagerness in his eyes. He wanted me to scream out. Tell him to stop.

I felt one hand trail up against the denim on my shorts, up to the zipper. His fingers danced along the top of the shorts. He waited, leaving his fingers there. His eyes watched mine carefully, waiting for me to break. Breathing deeply I could only watch him. The scent of laundry detergent filled my nostrils from each breath of Peter's gloves around my mouth.

Paul's' other hand followed the same path as the previous one, causing me to squirm at his touch. I closed my eyes. This wasn't happening.

A quick smack around my cheek and my eyes opened again.

"That's cheating" Paul scolded.

The full force of his hand didn't hit me until a few moments after; my jaw slowly began to throb at the sensation. Peter's hand tightened momentarily on my throat. Scrambling to breathe I wriggled against him. It was then my focus was drawn immediately back to Paul. His hand moved quickly, leaving my stomach and pressing hard between my thighs. The shock of it made me call out.

When my head caught up with what was happening I caught Paul's gaze. His eyes were glazed with an impatient enthusiasm. That trademark smirk graced his lips. He enjoyed the shock he caused me. I watched the twinkle in his eyes for a few seconds before instinct took over. I needed to get away. Right fucking now.

Taking advantage of his closeness, I lifted my right knee and connected as much as I could to his groin. Paul wheezed out, his arms shooting out to stable himself. Peter muttered a few words before I butted my head backwards, feeling it connected with his own head. A muted gasp sounded out as his grip loosened slightly. Slamming my foot down on his own, I used my hands to pry his grip from me. Paul's hands reached out to me, I let out a scream as I felt him clutch at my shirt. Kicking back I felt my foot connect with something. I didn't care what it was, I was free.

"Beth!" someone called out as I ran from the kitchen.

.

My head was spinning in overload. I had seconds to decide where to go. Back door. I had seen Peter hovering around the front door as I was getting dragged into the lounge. It was probably locked. Back door it was. Sliding on the wooden flooring I heard fumbling in the kitchen, I had caught them off guard but they weren't completely stunned. They would be back.

Steadying myself on the hallway banister I sprinted down the hall to the backdoor. The loud sound of footsteps thundered behind me. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Turning through the dining room I entered the utility room. I was feet from the door. Grabbing my hand out frantically I twisted the handle. It didn't budge.

"Fuck"

Another twist and nothing. Pounded on the door my heart sank as I heard heavy breathing behind me. My shoulders fell forwards as I leaned against the door. Resting my head against the cool glass. My long breath fogged up the glass. Twisting my head around I saw them standing in the doorframe. My heart was pounding in my ears.

Paul's smug expression held shades of a controlled anger. I admit, that pleased me. Nice to know I could piss him off. Peter made a move forward, scanning around me I grabbed at the nearest item. An iron. Lifted it off the dryer I brandished it in front of me.

"Get out of here"

I waved it violently before me, stopping Peter where he stood. He gave a glance behind him to Paul. Who leant against the wall, arms folded. They seemed to having their own private conversation, I couldn't hear what they were saying, if they were saying anything at all.

Clearing my throat I spoke.

"You've fulfilled your sick little fantasy, now get the fuck out" I made myself stay strong. Holding the iron at arms length before me. Just feeling something hard in my hands made me feel a little better. A few moments later Peter turned back around.

"We can't do that Beth. We have a bet to uphold." Paul smirked.

"Besides we're having fun".

Rolling my eyes I scoffed.

"Your happiness is not so high on my priority list, sorry."

Paul took a step forward, causing me to flinch ever so slightly.

"Stop right there" I commanded.

He stood still. His face now held no trace of that smile. His eyes glared at me. His face wasn't handsome anymore. It was cold.

"Tell me this isn't the most exciting night of your dull life. I know girls like you Beth. Spoilt rich kids who summer upstate. Drink; smoke pot, party all unbeknownst to their Upper East Side parents."

Peter grinned.

"You know nothing about me you sick fuck"

Paul continued.

"Do you know what we had to grow up with Beth? An alcoholic Mother and an abusive Step-Dad, living off welfare. Do you think that was fun Beth?"

Now it was my turn to smirk.

"That's your excuse? Now whose pathetic." I chided.

Paul's faced lost it's intensity, lost the seriousness and fell back into his charming façade.

"Bravo". He clapped his hands together. Before giving a nod to Peter. He moved in a blur, shouldering the iron out of my grasp. I could only push back at him as he grabbed hold of my hair. A scream tore out of my throat; I had been holding it back. Once Peter's hand locked in he lifted me up before throwing me against the dryer. I fell into it with a large thud. Landing on the floor, I gazed up at them, my head was spinning. My vision was blacking out; they were now only white blurs moving towards me.

.

Waking up I felt cold. It was a strain to open my eyes, lifted my head I noticed I was back in the lounge. I was alone. Quickly I twisted my head as fast as I could, searching for them. It was only as I tried to move that I realised I was tied to the chair. What felt like duct tape surrounded my hands.

"Shit" I muttered out.

Rocking forward I felt the restraints tighten on my ankles and chest. Straining my neck I tried to listen for them. They wouldn't just leave me. Would they? It was now sufficiently darker outside. What time was it? Fuck. Kate and Henry. Were there home? Oh God. It was then I heard muffled voices. Straining my ears I tried to make sense of the sounds. I prayed it wasn't them. The voices seemed to be arguing with each other. One would speak and the other would follow quickly with what seemed like an agitated reply. The first voice sounded again, this time seeming more dominant. There wasn't a reply this time. Just the sound of oncoming footsteps.

Craning my neck the kitchen door swung open. Both boys walked through. Paul in front, with an unhappy looking Peter following quickly behind. Trouble in paradise. I debated saying it aloud; I feared it wouldn't go down well. Being tied to a chair really did things for your survival instincts.

"Sleeping beauty awakens, huh Tubby?" Paul chimed. Peter shrugged a response.

"I see you're adjusting to your new surroundings. You understand, can't have you running off like that." Paul patted my head roughly; twisting my head I got him off me.

They both took a seat on the same couch as before. The chair was already positioned facing them, so now I couldn't look away. Fucking great.

"I'll say this. You aren't boring. Knee in the groin, not terribly original, yet effective." Paul debated proudly, turning to Peter who sat patiently beside him. He seemed to nod in agreement.

I noticed his nose was a little red, where I'd caught him no doubt.

I sat in silence, just watching them. What else could I do?

"Now seeing as we never finished game number two, due to someone" he tilted his head and he stared at me, smirking.

"Should we just skip to game number three? Do you think she can handle number three Tom?"

Peter's face lit up.

"If at first you don't succeed Jerry…"

Paul turned to Peter. Patting him of the shoulder.

"I completely agree Tom" Peter handed something to Paul, something I was too slow to catch. That made me nervous.

Paul looked over his shoulder back to me. Before glancing at his watch.

"Seven Thirteen" he said aloud.

"What time are you Aunt and Uncle back again Beth?"

I glared at him. Before letting out a long breath.

"Your guess is as good as mine". Paul studied his watch once more.

"Your little passing out stint cost us some time there Beth."

My mouth dropped slightly.

"_My _little stint?..." I questioned sharply.

Paul rolled his eyes,

"Semantics" he waved his hand casually. I scoffed loudly. Paul snapped his head up.

Leaning back in the seat, he rested his arm on the armrest beside him.

"Seeing as _K_ and _H_ may be a little while longer." I raised my eyebrow at him. He continued.

"Let's find out more about Beth shall we?"

My chest tightened, here we go again.

...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aw you reviewer's are lovely. Thank-you. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

...

"It's a simple question Beth. Would you rather die quickly but painfully, or slowly and not be able to see your family?"

I just stared at him. He acted as if this was the simplest choice of your life. Like it meant nothing.

Taking a breath I looked away.

"Is this hypothetical, or does my answer form into a reality?"

Looking back to him, I desperately tried to free my hands. The look on his face scared me.

"Jesus Tubby, she is inquisitive. Something to be admired at least…" He drifted off.

Paul leant forward slightly, resting his hands on his lap. Looking directly at me.

"The others were more concerned with sparing their lives. You however, seem to be less bothered by this whole situation. It's as if you aren't taking the bet as serious as nessacary."

Oh shit.

.

Rocking my hands together I tried to peel the tape from my wrists. The way he was looking at me reminded me of those nature shows. How the lion looks during the hunt. The menace and excitement in both their eyes bothered me. Yet it was Paul who really unnerved me. His smile at the door had been so innocent and charming. Handsome almost. Shaking my head I removed the thought. Dwelling on what could have been was useless.

Paul watched me as he stood up, playing with something in his hand. It was something small. Something I couldn't see.

I made myself look at his hands. My eyes strained to see the illusive object.

Then I saw it. With a flick of his fingers I saw it. A dancing, bright orange flame.

"Oh God" I muttered quietly.

"What, don't you like fire Beth?"

He stepped closer to me, bending down he was directly in front of my eye line. He gloved hand rested on my thigh, whilst the other played with the lighter a few inches away from my face.

Fighting to keep still I made myself look at him. He wanted a reaction. He wanted me to scream.

His hand snaked further up my leg, leaving a line of heat where he moved.

"You know. I may have misjudged you before."

I stayed quiet.

"The spoilt bitch part" he clarified. Moving the lighter closer I could smell the gas escaping.

Taking the flame closer, his face came within an inch of mine. I could feel the heat between us.

"Maybe there is hope for you after all…" he cooed lightly, before breaking into a smirk. His eyes traced over my face for a few seconds before he gave a final look in my eyes and backed up.

Lifting the lighter higher he blew a kiss. My eyes widened. Was he going to drop that on me? Struggling against the restraints a soft moan escaped my lips. Peter smirked behind Paul's shoulder.

**_* Ring Ring_**_ *_

The boys both stopped in their tracks. Snapping the lighter closed Paul looked down at me. _My phone_. It was my cell. Where the fuck was it. The sound ran out again. It was loud but somehow muted. It was close.

"Your cell?" Paul guessed.

He bent down again.

"Where is it?"

I racked my brains. When did I last have it? I was outside I came back in. I was in the lounge and kitchen. Fuck.

Flicking the lighter up once more he startled me.

"Beth" he barked.

Bring the flame close to me I panicked.

"I don't know" I yelled at him as the flame touched my cheek. Pushing myself backwards I landed with a scream as I tilted the chair backwards, sending it crashing to the floor.

The wood jammed into my back as I landed. There would be some serious bruising. As I lay on the floor the boys came into view, smirking down at me. Groaning outward the phone continued to ring.

"Find it Tubby!"

I heard the sound of furniture moving. Heavy panting. I tried to lift my head to see him. When Paul's hands grabbed me by the shoulders, pulling my back upright.

I could now see Peter scrambling around the lounge, lifting cushions, tossing them aside. He was frantic.

"Found it Jerry"

_Fuck. _I watched as he retrieved it from underneath the sofa cushion. It was still ringing. Then it went silent in his hand. Peter threw it to Paul who glanced down at it.

The light from the screen lit up his face ever so slightly as he read the display.

"Two missed calls from Stephen" he looked back to me. Face hard to read.

"Is he your boyfriend?" he enquired.

Shaking my head I took a breath.

"No".

Paul smirked, looking back at the phone.

"Ooh voicemail. Let's hear what good old Stephen has to say. Shall we?"

With a click of the button Stephen's voice followed the automatic voicemail tone.

_._

_"Beth. Look I know everything got messed up before. I'm sorry about that. But please stop avoiding me, we need to talk about everything. I miss you. So fucking much. I hope you know that. _

I heard hurt in his words. There was a pause. I felt tears stinging my eyes. Blinking hard I fought to keep them from falling.

_Your Mom told me your visiting your Aunt and Uncle. So you decided to go back there. _

A long sigh, followed by a loud thud. My eyes flicked to the phone in Paul's hand.

_I need to see you. It's about a three-hour drive right? Will you see me?…"_

.

"No!" I blurted out.

Forgetting he couldn't hear me. A lone tear fell onto my cheek. I struggled against the restrains. Paul snapped close the phone, not letting the message finish. I felt complete and utter panic. My mind buzzed too fast for me to think straight.

I fought hard to breath. Deep breaths in and out.

"Stephen to the rescue." Paul took a sharp inhale of breath.

"Maybe he'd enjoy playing our game, huh Beth?"

"Fuck you!" I screamed. Letting all my anger bubble over me. I rocked back in the chair, trying to kick my legs. Do anything to get out.

Not only could I die. But now there was Stephen to worry about. I wouldn't let anyone else die for me. I just wouldn't.

The incident with the phone had made them nervous. After discarding the voicemail Paul had taken the battery out of the phone and smashed it against the wall. It had broken with a loud crack. Shards of it lay carelessly on the floor beneath me. I had watched Peter exit the room and heard the sound of the cordless meeting a similar fate as my cell.

"Tom, check upstairs"

Peter did so, his footsteps echoed from the hall as he climbed the steps.

Once again, I was alone with Paul.

.

He stood behind me at the edge of the room for a few moments before coming back into view. The hairs on my skin rose as he walked closer.

I was in pain, my face showed it. Swallowing hard I tried to stay calm.

"What's next then Paul?"

He pulled the coffee table a few feet until it sat in front of me. Taking a seat on the edge, Paul ran a hand through his hair.

"He sounded really worried about you, didn't he?"

Lowering my head I exhaled. I didn't want to talk about Stephen, even less so with Paul.

"Stop it. It's not going to work"

He chucked.

"Isn't it?"

"No." I looked at him in the eyes. "It won't".

He let out a long breath. Looking at me.

"The more you build a wall, the more I want to tear it down"

A wide grin appeared on my lips. Leaning my head back I spoke.

"Do you hear that bullshit coming out of your mouth? Speaking in Metaphors, give me a fucking break".

Another, harsher, laugh came from Paul.

"I really _did_ underestimate you".

It made me look at him. He sounded surprised. It was such a change from his usual smug expression.

We said nothing else until Peter came back down a few minutes later.

"Taken care of Paul".

I watched him enter the room and stand by Paul.

"I think it's time for our third game".

.

Paul strode forward quickly; I could feel my heart in my mouth. My whole body tightened as he got close to me. Lifting my head up I looked at Peter who stood perfectly still just watching. Closing my eyes I prepared for the worst.

If I was going to die, then that was it. Fuck all I could do being tied to a chair.

A loud snap sounded out as Paul ripped the duct tape from my ankles. Opening my eyes I peered down at him. His hands moved further up my legs; smirking all the while he did so. The next lot of tape was removed from my thighs. Maybe it was just me, but his fingers lingered a little too long.

Wiggling my toes it felt nice having circulation again. In the time I'd been sitting here my whole body had felt cold. It was when I'd thought about how cold I was that I let myself shiver.

Paul moved round behind me to undo my restraints on my wrists. I could feel his breath brushing past my ear. A slow shudder radiated though my body.

I heard a scoff as the tape was ripped from my skin.

"Ow, you asshole" I muttered as my arms fell forwards, they felt heavy as I pulled them onto my lap.

"Get up" Paul commanded, seeming to ignore my pervious comment.

Gingerly I stood up from the chair. Pushing past the aches and groans from my body.

Turing round I stepped away from the chair, Peter let me move slightly past him. This wasn't good. Looking around me I looked back to both of them.

"So this is game three?"

They nodded.

"Rules? Guidelines?" I prompted. Nervousness clear in my voice. Peter smiled.

"You hide, we seek," he stated simply. His soft voice showing the slightest excitement. I then looked to Paul who stepped slightly out of the way of the exit. Gesturing out into the hallway he smiled.

"After you"

I gave my best look of disdain. I started walking, waiting for them to pounce. Keeping my eyes fixed as best as I could on both of them I thought about what I was going to do.

The floor creaked under me as I stepped into the hallway. Backing up I kept them in my eye line, true enough they stayed in the lounge. I paused a moment, just looking at them.

"One…two…three…" Paul begun. The last thing I saw was his smirk as I turned on my heel and disappeared out of their view.

I had no idea how long I had. I didn't trust them as far as I could throw them. I needed to make a choice right now. If I wanted to live, I had to be willing to do anything. They were the enemy. They were going to kill me. They were a fucking roadblock on my way home. They were death. _My_ death. I needed to be ready.

.

Running to the front door I tested the handle. Locked as I'd expected, turning to the hook the keys were missing. As expected. Looking into the kitchen I paused for a moment before thinking of the backdoor. Shit. It was locked before, I doubted anything had changed. I didn't have time to find where Henry had put the key. _Oh God. _Henry and Kate. I prayed to God that they stayed away long enough.

Taking a deep breath I pushed that out of my mind. Focus on what's happening how.

My last option. I swore under my breath. It was so fucking cliché it hurt me a little to do it. Go upstairs. I couldn't count the number of times Stephen and I had laughed and ridiculed the dumb blonde on the television screen who ran up the stairs when the monster was after her.

I could hear myself laughing at the stupidity of her choice. I wasn't laughing anymore. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

So here I was, spiriting up the stairs, praying I hadn't wasted any time in making the choice that would most probably result in my death. My heart pounded in my chest, so hard I feared it would break through.

I could still hear the faint sound of counting below me. I was still alive for now. Scanning around the landing I looked at all the different doors, some were open, some closed. Taking a look back down the stairs I paused, listening hard before. Running around the landing, opening and closing each door, slamming them as loud as I could before tracing my steps back to my room.

My breath was heavy as I lighting tread across the floorboards into my room. I paused behind my door, closing just a little. So just a stream of light shone through.

Turing around to my room, I raked my fingers through my hair. Scanning my shelves I looked for something, anything that would be helpful. Tip toeing around my room I looked though book cases, tracing my fingers over everything, straining my eyes in the darkness. When I heard them. The distinct creak of the lounge door opening.

Snapping my head around I waited for another sound.

"Ready or not here we come".

Paul's voice laughed darkly through the echoing silence.

Bending down behind my bookcase, I leant back against the wall. Waiting in the darkness. They were coming. I was ready.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun, dun, dun...**

**Oh I do love an evil Michael Pitt. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. 

My hands gripped tightly as they waited in the darkness. I took lengthy breaths as I tried to focus myself on what I needed to do. My whole body sat on edge as I listened to footsteps climbing the staircase. Each groan from the wood echoed around my head. He was taking his time. Enjoying each step closer to finding me. Smug prick. To him, time was no longer an issue. I would die and that was that.

Fighting back tears I made myself watch the bedroom door. I would be ready for whatever happens. I won't be a victim.

Finally they reached the first floor landing; the floorboards creaked lightly as he neared the top. I could feel my heart in my mouth. Squeezing my fists together I readied myself. Footsteps became louder, he was coming. Light flickered through the crack of the door. It squealed lightly, my whole body froze as I watched it swing slightly.

Seconds lasted hours as I waited for something to happen. The silence was deafening. Nothing.

Then the sound of footsteps as someone moved away off down the hall. Squinting my eyes at the doorframe I wondered what he was doing. Hearing his now heavy footsteps thundering down the hallway it dawned on me. Loud bangs and groans from the woodwork rang out as he moved.

He knew where I was. He was just playing with me. Standing up slowly I moved over to the centre of my room. I wouldn't give him the fucking satisfaction of thinking he could catch me by surprise.

I just waited. Waited in the darkness. Waited for him to end his fucking façade. We both knew where I was.

.

Once again a silence filled the house. He was coming. I just bet I knew which one of the dynamic duo it would be.

A sudden flash of light covered my face as the bedroom door swung open. Revealing his smirking face.

I stood still looking at him. His silhouette was outlined with the light from the hallway. He should have had a pitchfork and horns to match.

"Boo" he whispered.

I glanced behind him. No sign of Peter.

"Flying solo? Where's Robin?" I teased him. My voice held a certain dark quality to it. One I didn't use often. Too much energy being scared, I would settle for sarcasm. Much easier.

"Guarding the Batmobile," he returned the tone. I nodded my head. I feared the small talk was over now.

He took a step into my room, flicking on a tall lamp next to my dresser. The soft light illuminated his pale face, causing his eyes to gleam. Looking around him he smiled.

"This will do".

Turning his hand around, he closed the door. It shut with a sharp click.

"Here I am"

Running his gloved hand through his hair he gave a simple nod.

"Here you are".

I took a small step backwards.

"You already knew that though, right? The second you passed the door you knew. Why not come in and get this over with?" I demanded lightly.

Paul flicked his gaze around the room before settling his eyes on me.

"I would say to spend more time with you. However I know how you don't care for lies" he smiled, a charming smile. One he had worn earlier at the front door.

Folding my arms, I planted my feet firmly in place.

"Where do we go from here?" I hurried my speech. Ignoring his last statement.

Mirroring my stance he tilted his head. Slowly his right arm disappeared behind his back. I couldn't help but look. The panic in my eyes fuelled his smile. He was reaching for something. _Fuck._

"Stop" I blurted outward, my eyes still half watching his hand. He stopped mid-motion. He raised his eyebrow, waiting for the explanation for my outburst.

Exhaling a shallow breath I looked into his eyes.

"You want me, here I am. No tricks. Just you and me."

I opened my arms slightly. He seemed intrigued, his hand stood still for a moment before returning to its place at his sides. I waited a moment before taking a step in his direction.

"You want to kill me? Go ahead. Here I am". I made myself say each word perfectly. Fear would only cripple me.

It was now or never.

.

Paul's eyes finally broke free from my face and traced down my frame. The restraint from earlier seemed distant. He was letting go.

I was focusing too hard on his eyes that I never really saw him moving towards me. The initial contact took me by surprise. I gasped out as his hands secured themselves around the base of my neck. Lifting me upwards my whole body screamed as pressure built where he touched me.

My eyes widened as his grip increased, kicking my legs outward I connected with his shins, he flinched slightly but his hold remained. Digging my nails into his arms he let out a groan of frustration as he loosened his hands.

Inhaling a large breath I felt my heartbeat in my mouth. Pushing away from him I tried to distance myself from him. But this wasn't like before, he was too close. His hands shot out again, pinning my shoulders back against my bedroom wall. I landed with a grunt and I steadied myself. Looking up at him, I saw eagerness. His hair had messed a little; his bangs fell slightly over his eyes.

Struggling against him, he moved closer, trapping his body against my own. He had at least a foot on me. Twisting my head away I glanced around the room. Looking for something. When his hand grabbed my chin, forcing me back to face him.

"I admire your spirit. It won't be enough. Sadly" he mused softly, leaning his lips close to my ear.

Slowly he brought himself back to me. Inches away from my face, his hot breath whispered over my skin.

"Karma is going to have fun with you"

A sharp smirked graced his lips. He let out a dark chuckle, squeezing my chin harshly between his fingers.

"You were one of the better ones. Take comfort in that Beth." He cooed.

I kept my eyes fixed on his, making sure he was watching me.

"Sweet words from a psychopath. My lucky day, huh?"

Letting my hand fall to my side, I felt around for it. It was on my table this morning it should be here. My fingers danced lightly over the table beside my bed. Then I felt it. I fought hard not to show it on my face.

Paul sighed, stroking his hand over my cheek. Before leaning in closer.

"Thanks for the memories".

Gripping my hand firmly around it I felt safe. I would be ok. Then it happened.

Paul's face crashed into mine, pressing his lips firmly against my own. Groaning out in shock his tongue slipped into my mouth. Colliding with my own, he fought for dominance. I could barely breathe; it was all happening so quickly.

His lips felt warm as they moved against me. Then it was over. as quickly as it had happened it was finished. Both of us were breathless and staring at each other. Both a little shocked. My head span slightly as I tried to form a sentence.

He just smirked down at me, his hands still holding my head in place. A long shiver rolled quickly down my arms, ending at my fingertips.

Reminding me of what I needed to do.

.

Clenching my hand I brought it sharply against his head. It connected with a dull thud, sending his stumbling sideways.

"What the fuck…" he groaned out.

Mentally shaking myself I glanced at the glass paperweight in the palm of my hand, now painted red. Stepping away from the wall I glanced quickly at Paul, who was looking slightly dazed. I went to strike him again, this time his left hand blocked mine and instead his fist slammed against my jaw.

He took a second to stand up straight as I composed myself. There was a trickled of blood flowing from a cut on his head. Reaching upwards he touched it lightly, bringing his hand down he saw the bright red mark sullying his glove.

He wasn't smiling anymore. Squeezing my hand I felt comfort in knowing I'd done that. I could do it again. The feel of the glass against my skin made me focus.

Paul charged forward, crashing into me, making us fall against my dresser table. Items flew from the surface, thundering to the floor. Crying out I landed hard against the oak. Paul's hands were on me in seconds, clasping at my throat once more.

"No!…" I screamed, air escaping my lungs. Kicking my legs out I caught him sharply in the chest.

Pushing out at him, I rolled him off me slightly. Scampering onto my front I began crawling away when his hand shot out, catching my foot. He breathed out my name. Turning back I lifted my foot and sent it against him jaw with a crunch. I heard him grunt in pain.

Reaching my arm I grasped at the paperweight once more, when a burning pain tore through my leg.

Screaming out I turned back to see my silver letter opener standing upwards, buried in my skin. Paul's fingers were wrapped around its handle; he looked up at me, blood seeping now from both the cut and his mouth.

Grabbing the paperweight I gritted my teeth and pulled my leg out from his grasp with a scream as I threw it at his head. It hit him side on, scraping past his ear.

Dragging my leg towards me I watched blood pooling where the blade had gone in. My hands trembled as I quickly pulled it free, muting my scream.

Pushing down on the wound I looked back to Paul, who was know on his knees, slowly moving closer. Clutching at my leg I tried pulling myself away from him, the soles of my feet squeaking against the wooden flooring. Bumping against something I turned sharply, reaching my hand out trying to turn my door handle. Blood coated my fingers, I couldn't'[t get a firm hold. Crying out I lifted myself slightly on my leg, shaking as I twisted the handle releasing the door. My heart pounded in my chest at it opened.

A sharp pull on my shoulder brought my crashing to the floor. He looked a little unsettled on his feet, but he was much better than I was looking. Grabbing at my hair, he pulled me upwards. My leg began to buckle at my weight, I couldn't stand on it fully.

Letting go of my hair, Paul dug his fingers deep into my shoulders.

"You shouldn't have done that Beth." He paused, looking down at my leg.

"Bet that hurts like a bitch too". His knee shot out, slamming into it.

Crying out I struggled against him. My whole body screamed at me. It was too much. It was all catching up on me.

Another fist slammed into my stomach, winding me severely. I caved forwards against Paul; I felt his heart pounding hard against his chest. Suddenly I was released, the weight of my body caused me to fall backwards. I closed my eyes, expecting to hit the floor. Expecting another bruise. Yet my fall was shortened as I hit something soft. My eyes shot open. My bed.

I landed with a bounce, jolting my leg.

"Fuck" I muttered out. Trying to steady myself on my arms, I looked at Paul. Who was stood looking down at me, he dabbed at his lip. Cleaning up the blood he could.

.

I could only watch him. My body wouldn't let me do anything else, it was over. I had tried and it wasn't enough. Just as he predicted. Defeat washed over me, I could feel my body shutting down.

Closing my eyes I let out a long sigh. I thought about Aunt Kate and Uncle Henry, how I wished all this was done before they got back. I didn't want them to see another dead body.

"Hey. Don't die on me now" his voice teased.

Opening my eyes I glared up at him, before registering something in his hand.

"Don't you fucking touch that" I croaked.

He lazily smiled at me, scanning his gaze over the photograph.

"So this is the dead girl, huh? Well don't you both look sweet". He looked back at me. An immense pain welled within my chest. Tears brimmed, stinging my eyes.

"You're going to hell"

The words slipped out of my mouth. So effortlessly. I didn't really know I had said them until his smile widened.

"Not tonight" he grinned.

...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Apologies for the gap in updating. **

**I'm back anyhow. **

**Please enjoy :) **

**xo**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. 

I felt broken. It hurt to breathe. I thought about how I would have looked, lying cold in a morgue somewhere. How my skin would be bruised and torn. I couldn't shake the image of my mother's face. How she would feel, going through this again. It would kill her. She'd drive back home; open a bottle of vodka and down whatever was in the medicine cabinet. I could picture her shaking hands, trying desperately to end it quickly.

There would be no note; she didn't care enough about my father to need to explain. Squeezing my eyes together all I could see was her body, slumped against the bathroom tiles. Her face a mess, remnants of last nights mascara carelessly faded around her eyes. Foam and bile escaping from her lips and she convulsed. The way her eyes widened as she slowly stopped fighting. Until there's nothing. Her body is done. No more fighting, no more crying. Just nothing.

Opening my eyes I tried to move, tried to lean on my arms and get away. Paul stood above me, watching me squirm on the bed. Enjoying every second.

Groaning in frustration my arms caved a little, returning me back against the sheets.

Looking up at him finally I licked my dry lips.

"What are you waiting for?"

Paul crept closer, half leaning himself over me. Pinning my legs against the mattress. His arms made a barrier over my torso.

I didn't like how close he was again. Gritting my jaw I strained to get up on my arms and pull myself away. Paul noticed my attempt, shooting his arms outward he grabbed both my wrists.

"Are you afraid to die?"

He posed it so casually, his face barely changing from its cool composure. Yet there was a twinge in his voice, something I couldn't quite place.

"I…its not crossed my mind" I lied.

This made him smirk ever so lightly.

"I would have thought with the death of that girl, it would be all you could think about." he paused, searching my face for a response.

"Will I see her? Life after death, blah blah blah…" he finished.

I said nothing, just watched him.

"You know its all bullshit. You rot and decay in the ground. There's nothing spiritual or romantic about death. You simply are dead, end of biological function."

He gloved hand came into view, stroking a piece of hair that had come free away from my cheek and behind my ear. I squirmed slightly, groaning in disdain.

"Shh now. You're only adding to your own discomfort." He chided.

The way his body pressed against mine, I could feel his own heartbeat, mingling beats with my own. Closing my eyes I prepared for what was coming next.

Hot breath tickled the hair on my neck, opening my eyes I watched him taking hold of me and laying me down. His face came into view, his hair parted neatly at his side. His bright eyes staring down at me.

"Any last requests."

...

My mind buzzed, too many thoughts fighting to be heard. It all sounded like static, incomprehensible. Lying on my bed I felt cold. All alone. Facing certain death at the hands of a beautiful psychopath. It was fucking insane. What else could I possibly lose now? In times of madness the body does terrible things.

I watched him for a moment, contemplating answering his question. His eyes scanned mine, waiting for my reply.

Reaching my hand up I cupped his face, taking him by surprise. He flinched at my touch, as if I had sparked him with electricity.

"Kiss me"

My mouth fell numb at it's own request. My lips began to tingle in anticipation. He had caught me off guard before. This time I was ready.

I wasn't an idiot; I had seen how he had shot me sideways glances. How his fingers tended to linger just that little bit too long on my skin. I would have been a fool to ignore it. No matter how much emotion shit can go down between people, basic human desires will always prevail.

Lust has no train of thought. It acts rather than analyse.

That's why I couldn't let Stephen go. All the tears I cried over him, all the screams and shouts I'd spent on him ultimately meant nothing. I still craved him. I wanted his body, I yearned for his touch. Was something wrong with me? Looking at my current situation, most probably.

Fuck it.

A flash of colour crossed his eyes. His lips parted, he took a breath.

"I'm sorry…?"

Blinking up at him, I let my fingers stroke his cheek.

"Please"

Another smirk glided across his lips.

My eyes watched his body lower itself onto mine, instantly warming a fire in the pit of my stomach. A small shiver radiated throughout my body as his hand placed itself under my head, entwining his fingers in my hair.

His touch was softer than before as his lips ghosted over mine, no doubt waiting for some trick. Who could blame him? I tried to bludgeon his head.

His grip on my hair tightened as he relaxed himself heavier on to me. I groaned out at the instant of pressure, his knee settled itself dangerously close between my thighs. I felt him smirk as he clamped down hard on my lips, pushing his tongue into my mouth. He moved quickly, exploring each spot he could reach.

His fingers traced heavily over my neck, moving down over my chest. He was bold in his movements, not afraid of where he touched. Cupping a breast he squeezed roughly, thumbing over the now hard mound. I could feel his touch through my shirt, as if he were touching skin. Sighing out he moved away from my mouth, allowing us both to breathe.

His eyes once again watched me. Waiting for something. He still seemed unsure, tentative perhaps.

"What?" I breathed out.

His hand on my breast moved lower down my stomach, his hand stopped right above the waistline of my shorts. His eyes gleamed with devilish intent.

His hand in my hair pulled sharply, making my cry out. Tilting my head back I couldn't see him. I felt my heart race again.

"Paul…?"

My mouth gasped open as I felt him touch me between my legs. Another stoke of his fingers made me pant out. Still I could see nothing but the ceiling as his hand held me in place.

A part of me felt ashamed as he moved inside me, that part was screaming out in my head. Urging me to stop this. Yet the words never made it to my lips, instead replacing with a series of unintelligible moans and sighs.

Closing my eyes I pursed my lips, trying to steady my breathing. My hands were balled into fists by my sides, digging into the mattress.

My whole body slowly began to shudder, a tightening in my lower stomach felt like it was unravelling. Squeezing my thighs together I braced myself. I heard him move slightly, I tried to see but I couldn't.

"Ahh..." I called out as he tilted my whole body, allowing him entry from another angle.

I could see him now, his brow furrowed slightly as he worked. Turning his head he saw me watching him. His other hand shot out, cupping my chin.

Paul moved closer, building his pace. His forehead rested against mine, heat swelled between us as I neared.

His eyes pierced into mine, still that schoolboy arrogance painted on his face.

I felt as if I was on fire, it started in my thighs and quickly spread across my body. His final strokes pushed me over the edge. A strange elation drowned my senses, like water pouring over my body, it engulfed everything. My breathing was harsh as I rode out the last few waves, panting and gasping all the while. My fingers stretched out, digging themselves into the mattress.

When it was over I just lay there, watching him. Paul's head cocked to the side when he was done.

"You called me by my name"

His blunt tone made me turn my head to look at him.

"Why does that matter?"

He lightly shook his head, as if he were scolding himself. I watched him curiously.

"It doesn't" he finished quickly.

Taking a deep breath I rolled my neck, glancing around my room.

Paul seemed lost in his own thoughts. I felt a spark ignite in my head.

Finally he turned round to face me; he looked different from a moment ago. He held the same cold composure as before. His eyes glazed over, as if his shields were back up. He brandished those devilish lips as that dark smile graced his features.

Looking over his shoulder I squinted my eyes.

"Peter?" I questioned.

That was all I needed. A moment's distraction and he was caught unaware. Turning his head quickly Paul looked over towards the door.

_**BAM**_

Another hit over the head. The sound echoed around my room, looking down at the desk lamp in my hand I wasted no time in hitting him again. His body rolled off the bed, landing on the floor with a loud thud. He groaned quietly as he twitched on the floor. Clenching my fists I fought away the pain in my leg as I slid off the bed, looking down at him blood gushed from another cut on his forehead.

My feet landed with a groan as I tried putting my weight on them. Muttering a few curses I stood up. Paul's eyes rolled back slightly before he caught sight of me. His lips contorted as if he were to say something, all that formed was a low gurgle.

Watching him in this state pained my chest a little. When rationality slapped me hard across the face. I knew what I would have to do. Kill or be killed. That's how simple it now was. Still my arms shook as I hovered over him, glancing at the door wondering if Peter would in fact interrupt this little get together.

Leaning against the bedpost, I gave a swift kick once to his chest, another to his groin. He crumpled further into the floor, enclosing his hands around his stomach. His eyes still looked up at me. They seemed so lost.

"Fuck"! I muttered out, lifting my hand to my head I paused for a moment. No matter what they had planned to do to me, I wasn't a murderer.

Letting out a groan of frustration I went to kneel next to him, wary of where his hands lay.

Watching him convulse left me feeling numb. I leant in feeling his pulse, it was slow. Sighing to myself I let out a string of curses.

My body too began to shake; I prayed it to be the cold and nothing more.

"I'm sorry" I stuttered out, raising the lamp high above my head, Paul's eyes widened.

_"Beth!" _

My name rang out loud and clear. It was Henry. My heart leaped in my chest. _Oh God. _Turning away to look at my door, the hands fells by my sides. Paul was pretty still by my side. I'd given him some pretty serious head wounds in the last twenty minutes.

"Fuck"

Placing the lamp down I gave him a final glance, before slamming my fist down on him. At the very least he would be unconscious, then we'd have time to call the police.

Paul's eyes closed immediately after I hit him. Shaking his shoulder he barely stirred. His pulse had yet again slowed. Sighing I moved to stand up, using the bed I cried out as my leg hit the wooden post.

As fast as I could manage I shuffled out of my room, feeling a sense of relief as I got through the door. Clicking it shut I locked it from the outside. Not giving the unconscious male another thought. I needed to find Henry before he met Peter.

...

"Beth!" Henry's voice called out again, this time more frantic. I felt sobs forming in my chest; swallowing them hard I refused to cave in again.

"Henry, I'm here. I'm here" moving to the top of the stairs I gave a final glance at my bedroom door. Shaking my head I looked down the staircase. Henry's face was lined with worry. His face softened slightly as he saw me,

"Jesus Christ!" he exclaimed as he strode up some steps to meet me. Taking a hold of my face, his eyes scanned over me.

His thumb lightly traced over the cut on my head, I flinched slightly.

"What the fuck happened? Who did this to you?" anger bubbled from his words; looking over his shoulder I couldn't see Kate.

"Beth, what happened?" taking hold of my arm he guided me back down the last few steps.

"I'll explain later, we need to get out of here." I looked him dead in the eyes,

"We need to call the police. Now"

Henry's face turned serious.

"What happened?" he repeated again.

I heard a noise outside, the front door was open. My breath hitched as I thought about Peter.

"Where's Kate?"

Henry sighed heavily, still holding onto me.

"I told her to wait in the car." I looked back to him.

"When we pulled into the driveway the front door was wide open and all the lights were off." He explained.

Nodding my head, I kept my eyes fixed on the door.

"Good. But we need to leave now, where's your cell?"

Henry stuttered,

"It's in the car, what's wrong with the landline?"

I shook my head.

"It's dead, trust me." taking a hold of his hand I moved cautiously towards the front door.

"We need to go, right now".

Henry's squirmed where he stood, clearly wanted more of an explanation, but we simply didn't have time. We weren't safe as long as they were still here.

He let out a short breath, before walking forward. I could see their car, the light shone inside on Kate's face. I let out a sigh of relief. She was ok.

Henry held my hand as we walked out of the front door.

"Henry be careful. He might be out here"

Henry faced forward, stepping down the porch steps.

"Who exactly _is_ he?" he turned, lending his arm to help me down the steps. His eyes caught sight of the wound in my leg, his eyes widened.

"Fucking hell Beth..." he muttered, bending down slightly. My eyes were drawn to the movement in the car, Kate's face changed into a worried expression. She couldn't see Henry. I watched her face panic before her eyes fluttered to mine.

_He's here. It's ok._

I mouthed and gestured, her face softened as her eyes read my lips. Henry's fingers lightly touched my wound, as I jolted with a twinge of pain. He muttered a quiet sorry before a sharp bang caught my attention. Kate was pressed against the glass, muted screams sounded before me.

"Beth, look out!" Henry screamed as he pushed me aside. I landed with an almighty crash as I fell against the wooden porch.

My eyes quickly focused on a blur of movement that was Peter and Henry.

"No!" I cried out as they tumbled down the porch steps and into a heap on the ground. Dragging myself along the porch I watched them grapple with each other. Peter had something in his hand. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Henry's groan of pain rang out in my ears as Peter's blade sliced his chest. An instant line of red stained through his shirt. His eyes widened at the contact.

Peter tried for another slash at Henry, this time catching his shoulder blade with a deep stabbing motion. Henry cried out again.

"You fucker" Henry coughed out as his fist connected with Peter's jaw, pushing him temporarily off him. Henry shook his fist out as he tried to stand, in another blur he advanced on Peter knocking them both against the porch steps and a few feet away from me.

...

Then I heard it. The unmistakable sound. I sobbed out, feeling a sickness brewing in my throat. Henry's eye's glanced at mine, tears welled at his corners. Coughing, a spray of crimson flooded out of his lips.

"No!" I screamed, crawling over to them. Peter shoved Henry aside, rolling him near to me. Looking up at him, blood dripped from the knife in his hand. Peter's eyes bore into mine, an uncertain, haunted look burnt into his features.

"You stupid bitch".

Henry spluttered out,

"Get away from her you bastard. I'll kill you, I swear…" he coughed out, another pool of blood falling from his lips.

Clutching him to me, tears fell from my cheeks onto his shirt. My hands spread over his chest, trying to stop anymore bleeding. I felt screams bubbling along my throat, taking in shaky breaths I tried to control it.

Looking up to Peter he moved forward, brandishing the knife once more.

"We must uphold our bet," he droned. He didn't sound human.

Tears blurred my vision; he was just a shape moving closer to me.

Henry had gone still in my touch. He wasn't making sound anymore. Glancing back to Peter I nodded my head. This was it.

Closing my eyes I prepared myself. Prepared to die.

...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aaaaaaa I got a little excited when writing this chapter. Too much? Never. **

**Thank-you to everyone who has reviewed this far :]**

**xo**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. 

_x_

Life.

**Death.**

Life.

**Death.**

Life.

**Death.**

_Stephen_

**Death.**

_Henry _

**Death.**

_Paul. _

_ x_

Snapping open my eyes, hot liquid stung my cheeks. Peter's mouth was wide in shock. His eyes flared brightly as he looked down on me. Rasping outward he fell to his knees, gasping loudly as his hands reached for mine.

His body slumped, still against the floor. His arms splayed wide out before him as his head tilted itself to the side. Blood seeping from his poised lips. The white in his eyes rolled slightly as he took his last breath.

Turning my head I saw her. Kate was a mess; her chest rose and fell rapidly as she contemplated what she'd done. A pair of garden shears clattered to the floor, slipping out of her loose grasp. Her eyes darted to mine before falling to Henry.

A soft wail escaped her lips as her legs gave way underneath her. Her hands moved slowly, as if it wasn't real as long as she couldn't feel it. When her hands ghosted over Henry's cheek, her eyes closed, her face sinking. Colour drained from her cheeks, as her lips contorted together. Trying to keep it together. I could see the grief already sending her mad.

It was too soon.

No one should have to endure this twice.

"Kate?"

She didn't answer. Her eyes continued scanning over his features, her fingers tracing the outline of his face. She wasn't crying now, only soft whimpers hummed from her lips.

Watching her fall apart hurt my heart. The ache in my chest got louder, squirming around, spreading its poison. I could feel it in my veins. The thought of losing someone you loved terrified me to my core. But losing two people. How do you recover from that? Honest answer, you don't. You just have to keep moving forward. It's when you stop to think that it hits you like a freight train. Crushing you.

"Kate" reaching my hand over to hers she flinched at my touch. Snapping her head around to me.

"We need to get out of here. It's not safe".

I moved to take hold of her hand, pausing slightly as she closed his eyes. She turned to me with tear stained eyes, giving a small nod.

"I…called the police before." Wiping a stray tear she inhaled sharply.

"He told me to stay in the car. I got scared when you didn't come out…" her voice cracked again, her fingers griping tightly against mine.

Standing up slowly, I gazed at the two dead bodies at my feet. Dark red pools surround them both. I felt myself gag slightly; moving my hand over my lips I took deep breaths.

Kate ambled forward, holding on to me. She made a move towards the door, my arm shot out pulling her back.

"No!" I roared.

Her head span quickly, staring back at me.

"It's not safe in there" my head shook, shivers wandered over my skin.

"It's not safe in there" I repeated. My mind picturing his face. Taking a step back.

"Let's wait in the car. Please Kate." I begged.

Nodding she agreed. Helping me down the steps she noticed my body.

She spluttered out.

"Oh _God_ Beth"

Hey eyes met mine, her face twisted into another pained expression.

"I know".

It was all I could say. My head was buzzing and nothing else seemed intelligent enough.

...

The wait in the car seemed like hours, I felt myself tiring. My eyes wanted desperately to close so I could sleep. But I couldn't. I just couldn't. I needed to know we were safe. Kate sat shaking in the drivers seat; her arms would run over her skin every so often. All we could do was wait.

...

The eventual wail of sirens surrounded us. Two police cars pulled into the driveway. Kate was the first out, I heard her let go. Loud sobs filled the night sky. Straining to open the car door I couldn't take my eyes off of the house. Knowing he was still in there, I couldn't think of anything else.

"Miss?" a voice sounded to the left of me.

Slowly turning my head I acknowledged him. His face scanned over mine, he spoke into his radio.

_"We're gonna need an ambulance at the Pierce residence right away. Thanks Jackie" _

Taking a step forward he removed his hat, scratching his head uncomfortably.

Before he cold speak, I cut it.

"He's still in there." I droned out.

"Excuse me Miss?"

I turned my attention fully to him.

"In my bedroom. There is another one" I paused. "Paul".

He nodded, turning over his shoulder to a couple of men stationed at the front door with Henry and Peter.

_"Check the upstairs bedroom. There's another suspect"_

He turned back to me.

"Dangerous?"

I only stared at him. I would have laughed if I'd had the energy.

He gave a nod, realising his error. His cheeks blushed slightly, he looked young.

"The ambulance will be here shortly. Hold tight Miss" he gave a weak smile as he regarded his radio again. I tuned out to his voice as I waited intently for them to find him. To see him being apprehended and taken away.

...

It never came.

A thorough search of the house and grounds. Nothing. No sign of the second suspect. Only a few blood samples to go by and a name.

Paul.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Penultimate chapter. Dun, dun, dun...**

**I want to say a major thank-you to everyone who has read this story. You've been lovely. **

**xo. **


	9. Chapter 9

Epilogue. 

* * *

><p><em>The rain fell heavily against her as she ran. Although it was no use. They'd find her eventually. They always did. You can't win a game with their rules. Her breaths became shorter as she ran, a sharp twinge of pain flashed away at her side. A sickness brewed in her stomach. Screams formed in her throat. Yet she couldn't stop. There was no more time. No time to lose it. They were coming. <em>

* * *

><p>It had been four months since it happened. Yet it still plagued her dreams. It was the same every night. She'd fall asleep and dream of him. No amount of sleeping pills seemed to have any effect. No matter how much she drank, she couldn't drown them out.<p>

Even curled tight in her lover's arms she couldn't forget it. It was there at the back of her head, whispering to her, reminding her it was still there. No escape.

There had been countless therapy sessions organised by her paranoid Mother. No shrink could really tell her why. Perhaps because she always lied. Yes it was true it was an awful time in her life, she never wanted to see another dead body. Let alone Henry's. That was what she felt the most guilt about, letting him die for her. Allowing Kate to become a widow, stealing her husband from her. It drove her mad when she thought about it too much.

That wasn't the lie.

The lie was about _him. _Always about him. She had painted him to be a monster, which he was. A fiend who delighted in others pain, which he did. How much his actions disgusted her, of course they did.

How she hated him.

Hate.

That was the thing. The squirming itch she had whenever she recalled his face. The devilish smirk, the handsome features. It all was a lie, a false truth.

Yet one she couldn't forget. Didn't want to.

He was part of who she was now.

She had Stephen to fill the empty space inside her. They would talk and fuck, tangle in each other's arms until morning. Just like they used to. She was determined to make this work. She hated being alone.

...

Now something was missing.

She blamed him.

Rightly so, he had taken something from her. Something she couldn't get back.

...

The police never found it either. The frame was smashed completely. But it was empty. No picture. No smiling faces anymore.

...

He'd taken something from her.

But little did she know, she'd taken something from him. Something no one ever got.

...

Something his cold heart desperately wanted back.

Mercy.

.x.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A little dark there, I'll admit. **

**Hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I had writing it. **

**xo. **


End file.
